1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video creating system and a program product for creating a video which completes one video work by integrating a plurality of video constituent data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of designers cooperatively work in processes such as character design, motion design, effect creation, layout design, sound design and scene editing, by which video games or animations by three-dimensional CG (Computer Graphics) or the like are created. In creation of such a video game or animation, it is difficult to grasp the overall work because a scale of work is very large. As a result, problems such as inefficiency of work and difficulty in balance adjustment between tasks of development work occur readily. In particular, the creation of video work has a peculiar problem that individual work is to be advanced while confirming visibility as a final result. Therefore, a new system capable of solving these problems has been required.
In this regard, as a conventional managing system that can be used during large-scale software development, a development managing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-306778 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) and the like have been known.
However, in the conventional managing system as represented by the above Patent Document 1, there is no system that can solve the problems described above peculiar to creation of video work, and it became a factor to prevent efficiency of development work on a site of large-scale software development.